Turtle Tales
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Just some tales from our favourite four turtles at various ages... some adventures, some normal days in the sewer and some all-out craziness... enjoy
1. Weapons

**This is my first TMNT fic… I've recently gotten back in to it (since watching the 2007 film on TV the other day) and I've been looking at artwork on DA.**

**I noticed that lots of people drew them as little turtles (tots?) and so decided to write my own version of these… They're about eight years old in this fic and they look like this - ****.com/favourites/?offset=24#/d1040q5**

**(If that's your artwork first of all sorry for randomly putting a link to it and second thank you for the inspiration!)**

**This fic is set before they got their weapons…**

**~ o o O o o ~**

**Chapter One: Weapons**

"That's mine!"

"You had the last piece!"

"Nuh-uh! Mikey did!"

The orange-clad turtle looked across the table at the mention of his name. His mouth was full of pizza and his hands were busy with a large pile of comics Master Splinter had found in the garbage.

Across from him his two oldest brothers were having a tug of war with the last slice of pizza. At eight years old the brothers each had their own personalities and at times these _very_ different personalities clashed. This was one of those times.

"Give it to me!" Raphael pulled harder on the pizza slice and it finally gave up its fight for survival, ripping in half. Raph tumbled backwards off his chair, arms and legs flying in all directions, and landed with a loud _crack!_ on his shell. He lay there for a moment, blinking, eyes wide with shock and Leo quickly stuffed the slice of abused pizza into his mouth. He smiled a full grin at his fallen brother. Raph's eyes narrowed. Leo gulped.

Donatello walked into the kitchen, excited to show his brothers his latest creation; it was a small flashlight with a piece of paper over the bulb. When he shone it at a wall the shadow of a turtle appeared, it made Donnie extremely proud, not only because he'd gotten the flashlight to work, but because he'd managed to draw a recognisable silhouette of a turtle. However, when he lifted the instrument above his head to show his brothers, Leo flew through the air towards him, knocking it from Donnie's hands.

"Donnie! Run, save yourself!" Mikey yelled as he ran towards his brother, waving his arms wildly.

"I'm gonna kill ya Leo!" Raph dived across the table, flipped onto his hands, grabbing two forks as he did so, and landed on top of Leo, pinning him to the floor. He crossed the forks at Leo's neck and spoke through gritted teeth, "That was _my_ piece of pizza!"

Leo rolled his eyes but Raph just pressed harder. Tears began to prick Leo's eyes as the force from the forks began to hurt,

"Ow! Get off me Raph! You can have my piece next time!"

Raph ignored his brother's plea and continued to push the forks down onto Leo's neck. Suddenly something smacked the angry turtle on the back of the head. He looked round to see Mikey standing spinning something in his right hand, in his other hand he was holding two sausages; one was hanging from the other, he'd obviously just pulled them from a longer string. Mikey lifted the spinning sausages higher,

"Leave him alone dude!"

"Did you just hit me with a sausage?" Raph rubbed a hand across the back of his head.

That was all Leo needed; he slid out from under Raph's grip and jumped onto the table,

"Ha!" Leo laughed as Raph turned to face him, forks raised, ready to attack.

Leo bent down and picked up two knives from the table and spun them in his hands. He bent low, preparing to fight off Raphael's attack. Raph dived as Leo and Mikey jumped towards him; they all rolled off the table onto the kitchen floor as Donnie watched, bemused. The three brothers were a ball of green arms and legs as they rolled around clumsily. Suddenly there was a loud _crunch! _The ball of green stopped and they quickly untangled themselves to see which one of them had been hurt. They each checked their shells and limbs, unable to find any damage until, out of the blue, Donnie began to cry.

In his tiny hands Donatello held the broken shards of his flashlight; they glistened in the light as he carefully gathered them in his hand, being cautious not to cut himself on the glass.

"Uh oh," Mikey looked towards the other two turtles that had been fighting and they each exchanged a guilty glance.

Leo walked towards Donnie, the knives still in his hands, just in case Raph decided to pounce from behind. He picked up a piece of the flashlight and handed it to Donnie,

"Sorry Don, we didn't mean to."

Donnie didn't respond, he simply continued picking up the pieces, sniffing and wiping away his tears as he did so. Mikey slapped Raphael's shell with the sausages,

"Will you stop hitting me with those?" Raph chided.

Mikey frowned uncharacteristically and whispered, "It's your fault Raph! You broke it!"

Raph frowned and jabbed Mikey with one of his forks, "Is not! If Leo hadn't stolen my pizza-"

"- I didn't steal your pizza!" Leo dropped the shards of glass he'd gathered, momentarily forgetting Donnie's broken toy, and marched towards Raph with his hands on his hips, "It was _my_ piece! You're just greedy!"

The turtles continued to shout at one another as Donnie picked up the last of his broken gizmo. He turned to walk out of the kitchen but was faced with a wall of fluffy, grey fur. His eyes travelled up the wall to the rat's wise face,

"Master Splinter!"

Donnie dropped the shards of flashlight and hugged the rat tightly, letting the last of his tears flow freely. Splinter rested his walking stick against the table and embraced Donnie with loving arms. When the small turtle finally let go, Splinter walked towards his other three sons and separated them.

"What is all this nonsense my sons?"

Leo stood up a little straighter, trying to be taller than Raphael no doubt, and spoke sternly, "Raphael blamed me of stealing his pizza!"

Raph crossed his arms firmly across his chest and stuck his tongue out at Leo. Mikey turned to his father,

"They were fighting Sensei, I was trying to break it up."

Splinter sighed and rubbed his forehead, "There is no need for violence. Sometimes your words can be more powerful than actions," his tail twitched towards the broken flashlight, "and sometimes your actions can be undignified."

"Yes Master Splinter," the three turtles spoke in unison and Splinter couldn't help but smile.

"Now, I think you had better apologise to your brother," Splinter turned to face Donatello, as did the three turtles, and gasped at what he saw.

Donnie had picked up the walking stick and was spinning it around and around in his hands, he tossed it in the air and caught it, then he swept it behind his back and brought it horizontal in front of his chest. He looked at his brothers, all traces of tears gone from his face, and began to charge.

Leo flinched and Raph stood in front of Mikey, ready to take the first blow, but Splinter stood in front of them all. Donnie stopped, skidding to a halt, and the rat held out his hand,

"May I have my stick back please?"

Donnie's eyes kept flickering from the broken shards on the floor to the stick in his hand and back again. Finally he gave in and handed the walking stick back to its rightful owner. He bowed his head,

"Sorry Sensei."

Splinter patted Donnie's shell, "It is alright my son, you chose not to act on your anger. I am proud of you."

Donnie smiled and stepped towards his brothers. Slowly Splinter's eyes drifted towards his youngest son, he raised a sceptical eyebrow,

"Michelangelo, what are you doing with those sausages?"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**I'll probably write more of these little stories if enough of you enjoyed it…**

**:)**


	2. Swap

**Hey! Yet another little tale from our turtles…**

**In this fic they're all about eight years old (again). It's not meant to follow on from the last chapter but it can if you want… Or you can imagine them as teenagers, I think it works either way.**

**Also! I haven't read the comics so if they got their weapons at an earlier/later age I do apologize. This is just my version of them :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Swap**

Leonardo spun his swords in a large arc as he bent low to the ground; he was training (again) and was so used to his weapons that they felt like an extension of his body. The turtles had each been given their weapons almost a year before, each given something that Master Splinter thought would represent them best in battle.

Donnie watched from his newly furnished computer area as Leo continued to spin and twirl his katana; the purple-clad turtle twitched involuntarily with each movement his brother made. He wanted to join in.

Michelangelo tipped backwards off the sofa as the Dark Prince shot down his Iron Soldier in his new video game. The turtle's thumbs continued to move rapidly across the controller as he scrambled back onto the sofa. He could hear Leo slicing the air with his swords in the training area but right now all Mikey cared about was defeating the Dark Prince.

Raphael rubbed his eyes as the sound of metal swooping through the air filled his room. He flopped out of bed, grabbed his mask and walked to the balcony above the training area. Every morning was the same: wake up, watch Leo show off, wrestle Mikey for the last of the milk, then train. Raph's eyes drifted to wear Donatello was sitting; Donnie got up and walked towards Leo, who continued training as though Donnie hadn't approached.

"Hey, Leo!" Raph shouted, "Watch you don't slice Donnie's head off whilst your swingin' your shiny tooth picks!"

Donnie moved carefully past Leo, "Thanks Raph," he looked up towards his brother, "But I think I can handle myself." He grabbed his bo staff from the weapons cabinet, spun it above his head and held it out in front of him.

Leo finally acknowledged Donnie's presence, he raised an eyebrow,

"I don't think that _twig_ is going to do any good against these," he gestured to Donnie's staff and then his own weapons.

Donnie frowned, "My bo staff can beat your swords any day. I don't need blades to be lethal."

Leo laughed to himself and Raph jumped down into the training area, he removed his sai from the cabinet and slotted them in his belt,

"You two have it all wrong; my sai could take you _both_ down without even tryin'."

Suddenly Mikey was standing with his brothers, twirling his nunchucks, he laughed and spoke in a mock-British accent,

"Oh, dear brothers, your worthless tools are no match for my wondrous nunchucks."

The turtles looked at one another for a while until Leo finally spoke. He turned to Donatello and pointed both swords towards his brother's chest, Donnie backed off a little as Leo spoke,

"Alright, let's see if you can handle _these_," Leo flipped the swords so that the handles were now pointing at Donnie, he smiled, "Here, take them and see how they enhance your ninja skills."

"Fine!" Donnie snatched the swords, a little awkwardly, and shoved his bo staff towards Leo, "And you take the mighty bo staff and revel in its power!"

Leo accepted the weapon and they each moved to separate corners of the training area to begin practising.

Meanwhile Mikey was trying to convince Raph to swap weapons too,

"Come on Raph! Pleeeease! It'll be fun!"

Raphael shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, "Nuh-uh, no way. I ain't lettin' you loose with these babies!"

Mikey's bottom lip jutted out and he held out his precious nunchucks, "You can use these if I can use your sai! Please!"

Raph rolled his eyes and gave a defeated grunt, "Eurgh, fine! You can use them, but, if you even _scratch_ one of them, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

A wide grin spread across the youngest turtle's face and he unhooked the sai from Raph's belt. Raph took Mikey's nunchucks and something suddenly dawned on Mikey,

"You will be careful with those won't you?"

Raphael grinned, showing his teeth, "As careful as I _can_ be."

Mikey gulped…

~ o o O o o ~

"Well this is easy," Donnie swept one of the swords across the floor and brought the other behind his legs before swooping them quickly in front of his face. They still felt a little top-heavy but he felt he was getting used to them. He looked into the shimmering metal, at his reflection looking back at him, and noticed a long, thin drip of something red oozing down the edge of one of the blades, "What the-"

Leo was immediately by his brother's side, "Don, are you okay?"

Donnie blinked a few times and looked confusedly at Leo, "Yeah, I still think my bo staff is better though, these swords are so-"

"-dangerous?" Leo pointed to Donnie's leg where a small cut was slowly leaking blood down onto the floor. Donnie's eyes widened,

"Ow!" he started to hop around, waving the swords manically, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Mikey dived out of the way as one of the swords sliced just above his head, "Dude! Watch where you're swinging those things! I was almost a turtle kebab!"

Leo grabbed the swords off Donnie and placed them gently back into the weapons cabinet before ushering the injured turtle away from the training area. Donnie flopped onto the sofa as Leo wrapped a bandage around his injured leg. Leo smiled and shook his head,

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle my blades."

Donnie scowled, "Yeah, whatever. I bet you're just as useless with my staff."

"We'll see about that."

**I ended up writing a whole load of stuff for this 'short' story so I'll not drown you in words, instead I'll add a couple more chapters to this story.**

**Please review!**


	3. Oops

**This follows on from the last chapter…**

**Chapter Two: Oops**

Raphael twirled the nunchucks at his sides faster and faster as Mikey watched nervously. Raph moved his arms higher, still spinning the weapons, until they were level with his head. He smiled as he began to perfect his technique until suddenly he lost control and smacked himself in the face with one of them. Mikey almost fell over laughing as Raph continuously batted himself with the nunchucks,

"You're doing it all wrong dude!"

Raph scowled at him, "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm tryin'! You haven't even moved my sai!" he smiled and put on a baby voice, "What's the matter? Too scared of the pointy weapons?"

"Am not!" Mikey began stabbing at the air with the sai, he moved around the training area like a ninja frog, leaping and flipping in all directions, "Ha! See, I can master _any_ weapon!"

He swung his arms above his head in triumph and one of the sai flew out of his grasp; he watched as it twirled upwards until, finally, it lodged into the brick work in the ceiling, far too high for any of them to reach. Mikey's eyes widened,

"Oops."

"Michelangelo!" Mikey cringed; Raph only used his full name when he was _really _angry.

Raph dived at Mikey, a look of pure rage in his eyes, and Mikey rolled out of the way, the remaining sai in his hand. He stood up straight and pointed the weapon towards the enraged Raphael,

"Come on bro, it was an accident!"

They circled one another slowly as Leo and Donnie looked on, a little worried for their youngest sibling.

"An accident?" Raph bellowed, "how about I _accidentally_ snap these nun_chumps _in half?"

"AH!" Mikey screamed, momentarily sounding like a girl, and looked to Leo for support, "Help! He's gonna kill my babies!"

Leo shrugged, "You should have thought of that before you let go of Raph's sai."

"I didn't mean to!"

Raph was suddenly in front of Mikey, blocking any means of escape, he raised a spinning nunchuck above his head, ready to strike,

"Maybe I'll just kill _you_ instead!" He spun the weapon faster and faster and finally brought it crashing down onto-

-Leo's arm?

"Raphael!" Leo looked at Raph, his eyes meaning business, "That's enough!"

Raph ignored him and tried to push past his arm to get to Mikey, who was shrinking away from him behind the safety of Leo.

"I'll tell you when it's enough!" Raph lunged for Mikey again but Leo pushed Raph back using Donnie's bo staff as a barrier. Finally Raph gave in; he chucked Mikey's nunchucks onto the floor and turned away from his brothers. Leo touched Raph's shoulder and the hot-headed turtle spun, anger etched onto his face, and grabbed Donnie's bo staff from Leo's hand. Before Leo could react Raph was holding the staff above his head, about to bring it crashing down onto Leo. Raph held it for a moment and then yelled as he brought the staff slamming into his knee. It snapped in half instantly with a loud _crack!_

Raph heard Donnie gasp from the sofa and he dropped the two parts of the staff onto the floor at his feet.

"Raph!" Mikey tried to sound a little less scared than he actually was, "What did you _do_?" He moved from behind Leo and picked up the broken pieces of now useless wood.

Raphael pointed at Mikey, who flinched back a little, "What did _I _do? What did _you_ do?" He pointed to the ceiling where his sai was firmly lodged, "Look at that! I'll never get it down!"

Mikey cringed, "I'm really sorry Raphie, but don't take it out on Donnie's staff dude. It was me who-"

-Fine!" Raph picked up the discarded nunchucks, "I'll take it out on _you_!"

Raph pulled the nunchucks tight until the chains began to open link by link, Mikey screamed,

"No! Wait! Stop!" He pointed to Donnie on the sofa, "It was Donnie! Blame him, blame him!"

Donnie gave a half-hearted "Hey" from the sofa as Raph continued to destroy the nunchucks. Leo stepped forward and snatched Mikey's weapons from his brother, he gave them back to their owner who started kissing them repeatedly, and turned back to face Raphael,

"It was an accident Raph, just drop it."

Raph looked as though he might hit Leo and then his shoulders sagged. He pushed past Leo, picked up his remaining sai and plodded to his room, mumbling to himself.

**One more chapter of this story to come!**

**Let me know what you think and if you've got any ideas for little stories just let me know, I'd be glad to give it a go.**

**Please review!**


	4. Retrieval

**The last chapter of the 'Swap' story…**

**Chapter Three: Retrieval**

When Raph eventually emerged from his room, wiping away any trace of tears, his brothers were all deeply engrossed in their own activities: Mikey was playing his video game (much quieter than usual), Leo was busy polishing his swords and Donnie was sitting on the sofa trying to glue the two pieces of his bo staff back together. Raph sat down next to Donnie,

"How's the leg?"

Donnie glanced towards his bandaged calf, "Its okay."

Raph sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them he had to hold back the tears, "Look Don, I'm sorry about your stick."

"Staff."

"Right, staff. I didn't mean to, you know, I was just so angry…"

Donnie patted Raph's shell, "I know, its okay. But you should probably talk to Mikey, he's pretty shook up."

Raph rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked at his youngest brother; Mikey had stopped playing his video game and was fidgeting with his nunchucks, one of them wasn't spinning properly and kept catching on his wrist. Raph walked slowly over to him and Mikey froze, ready for Raph's next attack. Raph sighed and perched on the arm of Mikey's chair,

"Hey."

Mikey shuffled uneasily, "Hey."

The turtle in red pointed at the wonky nunchuck, "Can you fix it?"

Mikey relaxed a little, "Donnie said he could."

"Yeah," Raph chuckled, "He's a brainiac."

Mikey smiled and looked up at Raph, "Sorry about…" he pointed to the ceiling.

Raph shrugged trying, but failing, to look nonchalant, "It's okay, I'll get it later."

The younger turtle gave his brother a confused glance, "You'll get it? How?"

"I dunno. I'm workin' on it."

~ o o O o o ~

_SPLASH!_ For the fourth time that afternoon Raphael fell backwards into the small pool where the turtle's home joined the river. He dragged his soggy shell out of the pool and frowned at the ceiling. He'd been trying to scale the wall to retrieve his sai but every time he pushed off from the wall to leap towards it his fingers missed it by mere inches. He glared at it angrily,

"I'll get you you son of a-"

"-hey Raph!" Mikey bounded over to his brother with a smile on his face. It didn't take much to cheer Mikey up and he was already over the argument they'd had earlier in the day, "Whatcha doin' bro?"

Raph sighed and pointed a green finger to the ceiling, Mikey nodded,

"Oh, right, your sai. I'm sure you'll get it soon dude," he smiled and whipped out a nunchuck from his belt and began twirling it absentmindedly, passing it from hand to hand.

Raph tipped his head towards it, "I see Donnie managed to fix your sausages."

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, they're as good as new."

"Better actually!" Donnie appeared beside them, limping slightly. Raph smiled at him,

"Hey hop-along. How's the mortal wound?"

"It's okay," Donnie pulled his bo staff from behind his back and leant on it like a walking stick. Raph could see the tape holding it together and he cringed inwardly as it bent slightly under Donatello's weight.

Mikey was talking about something to do with a younger, more turtle-like Master Splinter when something shiny caught Raph's eye; it shot through the air, high above the turtle's heads, seeming to spin over and over again. Finally Raph saw the blue on the shining object and realised it was one of Leo's katana. It spun faster and faster towards Raph's lodged sai, Leo was obviously trying to dislodge it from the ceiling. The sword moved towards the sai and then… right passed it. The turtles watched as the sword _pinged_ off the metal railing of the balcony above the training area and ricocheted back towards them.

"Duck!" Raph shouted and dived on his brothers, pinning them to the floor.

The sword clattered to the ground and Leo bent to pick it up,

"It was worth a try."

"Yeah well next time let _me_ do all the tryin'," Raph rolled onto his shell and stared up at his unreachable weapon.

"I know!" Mikey jumped to his feet and spun his nunchucks in his hands; he let them go and one flopped back down onto his head whilst the other reached the sai, giving Raph a moment of hope, before it hooked itself over the right prong of Raphael's weapon. The nunchuck hung there like a dead worm and Mikey screamed, once again making himself sound like a damsel in distress. Raph couldn't help but snigger as the turtle in orange started to jump about, reaching uselessly for his stranded weapon,

"Get it! Someone get it down!"

Leo placed a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder but he continued to jump around, panicking.

"Well," Donnie spoke up, "I could always try my bo staff," he held up his slightly wonky weapon but a hairy hand lowered it back down to his side.

"There will be no need for that Donatello," Splinter moved his arms outwards so that his sons moved out of the way.

The rat looked up at the unreachable weapons and nodded to himself. He then braced himself on sturdy paws and held his walking stick out to his side. In one swift movement he launched the stick at the wall; the seemingly harmless object bounced off the wall and then twanged against the lodged sai. Raph and Mikey held their breath as the sai wobbled, along with the nunchuck, and finally fell to the floor.

Mikey ran to the nunchuck, picked it up and kissed it before slotting it back into his belt. Raphael, being the more dignified turtle (_ahem_), picked up his sai and held it tightly. He was still holding it when Master Splinter placed a furry hand on his arm,

"I hope you all realise," he looked at each of his sons, "why I gave you the different weapons now. And I hope you decide not to use one another's weapons again too soon."

The four turtles, still slightly in shock from Splinter's incredible weapons retrieval, nodded in agreement and finally went back to their various activities. Raphael however remained for a moment. He stood looking at his sai for almost a full minute and smiled to himself, a small moment of happiness he would never forget.

**Well that's that little story done, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**More short stories coming soon :)**


	5. Halloween

**Halloween**

"Perfecto!"

Michelangelo placed his hands on his hips and grinned mischievously into the mirror. He slotted his weapons into his belt and marched out of his room into the main area of the lair.

"Nice costume Mikey," Leo bowed with his hands together and stood up straight, "But are you sure it's such a good idea?"

Mikey's grin widened, "Are you kidding? This is my best costume ever!"

Leo flinched inwardly; this was going to be a Halloween to remember.

Another spark shit towards Donatello's face; he'd been working on his costume for weeks and it was almost complete, all it needed was one final circuit and voila. Complete. Donnie stood up, a little wobbly with the extra weight of the outfit, and walked to the TV area where Mikey and Leo were watching some cheesy horror flick.

"So guys," Donnie outstretched his arms, "What do you think?"

Leo and Mikey turned to Donnie and their eyes widened. Donnie was standing two feet taller than usual. He was wearing what looked like robotic armour; his arms and legs were covered in a shining silver metal with various wires and blinking lights embedded in it. His shell and chest were covered in the same metal and on his head he wore… a saucepan.

Mikey pointed at Donnie's head, "What's with the pan?"

Donnie blushed a little, "I sort of ran out of parts," he suddenly smiled, "But watch this!"

Donatello pushed a button on his arm and a small gun rose up onto the back of his hand. He lifted his hand and four electric blue darts of light shot from the gun into the air. Leo watched in amazement as the lights danced around their heads for a moment before disintegrating into thin air.

"Whoa!" Mikey's jaw dropped, "Awesome! I want a go!"

Mikey dived for Don's arm but Leo stepped between them. He raised his finger in front of the youngest turtle's face,

"You aren't going anywhere near this thing. You'll already be causing enough trouble with your costume."

"Oh, yeah?" Mikey jabbed a finger in Leo's direction, "Well yours isn't much better!"

Leo looked down at his own attire; he was covered head to toe in black, only his eyes showed through. The small red 'foot' symbol on his chest was the only colour on his outfit. Mikey slapped his hand to his forehead,

"Talk about bad taste dude!"

Leo looked to Donnie for support, "What? It's Halloween! You're supposed to dress up scary! And foot ninja are scary!"

Mikey and Don laughed at Leo's weird logic as Casey and April arrived. They'd agreed to take the turtles trick or treating. Master Splinter was away on one of his 'spiritual journeys' and didn't trust the boys to go on their own without causing some sort of trouble.

"Awesome costume, Don," Casey walked over to the three turtles and patted Donnie on the back, "Er, what exactly are you supposed to be?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Donnie said as he gestured to Casey's odd get up.

Casey was wearing green tights, a green t-shirt and his face was painted green too. On his chest he wore a worn-looking piece of cardboard box painted yellow and what looked like a dustbin lid on his back. He did a quick twirl,

"Isn't it obvious?" When no one nodded he continued, "I'm a turtle!"

Leo coughed as he swallowed a piece of candy the wrong way and Mikey and Donnie turned to one another. Finally Mikey couldn't hold his laughter in any longer,

"A turtle? Dude, I thought you were Oscar the Grouch!"

Casey folded his arms and scowled, "Says the guy who hasn't even dressed up!"

Mikey opened his mouth to protest but Casey continued to vent his frustration. He turned to Leo,

"And what're you s'pposed to be? A sock?"

April placed her hand on Casey's shoulder and smiled at the turtles,

"Oh, he's just jealous. I think you guys look great!"

Donnie beamed, "You too April."

She was wearing a long, white lab coat covered in bloody hand prints and her face was painted deathly pale. She looked scary whilst still maintaining her innocent, bookish flair.

A huge crash coming from Raphael's room caused the group to turn towards the sound. Raph suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at his brothers and friends,

"Hey! Any of you dweebs seen my sai?"

Leo automatically looked at Mikey and instantly wished he hadn't. Raph followed Leo's gaze to the youngest turtle and his face turned to stone. There Mikey stood in a red mask with Raph's weapons slotted through his belt. Raph jumped down from the walkway and sprung at Mikey like a wild animal. Mikey dived out of the way just as Raph's fist was about to connect with his face. The young turtle screamed,

"I need them! For my costume!"

"Costume?" Raph swung at Mikey again but he ducked just in time, "You're going as _me_ for Halloween?"

Raph lunged at Mikey again, reaching for his sai, but Mikey managed to roll out of the angry turtle's way.

Casey was watching the action unfold in utter confusion, he turned to Donnie,

"Er, Don, why are there two Raphs?"

Donnie sighed and pointed a shiny metal arm towards Mikey,

"That's not Raph. That's Mikey dressed as Raph. It's his Halloween costume."

Casey cringed, "And he used Raph's real sai for his costume? Is he insane?"

Donnie looked at him sideways, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Mikey plucked Raph's sai from his belt and held them up in the air,

"Here! You can have them back!"

He threw them towards Raph and they slid noisily across the floor, causing a few sparks to fly up. Raph picked them up and slotted one into his belt, the other he pointed at Michelangelo.

"You think it's funny? Dressin' up as me?"

Mikey stopped backing away and put his hands on his hips. He frowned deeply and in his best 'Raph voice' said,

"Do _you_ think its funny dressing up as _me_? I'm Raph and I'm always angry! I like to jump into fights without thinking and I never clean my shell!"

Leo and Donnie exchanged a nervous glance as Michelangelo finally stopped speaking. He realised he'd gone too far and looked towards his brothers for help.

Raph charged at Mikey and finally knocked him on his shell; he pointed the tip of his sai at his youngest brother's throat and spoke through gritted teeth,

"Never, _never_ touch my blades. Got it?"

Mikey nodded, a little shaken, and Raph released him.

"Oh, and Mikey?" Raph continued, "Maybe next year I'll go as you."

Mikey gulped…

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
